


The Instruments of Life

by Robottko



Series: Ghastly Grim [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Frankenstein - Freeform, Gen, Possible Preslash, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Doctor Frankenstein can create his own monster, why can't Jim Moriarty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Instruments of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Day #27: Truly Gruesome Boy
> 
> On this day, August 31st, in 1990, a child by the name of Robottko was born. It was decreed that every year on her birthday, she shall update every fanfiction that is a WIP. So, it is with great honor that I present to you this update.

Lightening flashed through the sky as rain pelted the roof of the gloomy mansion. To most people, the weather would be completely detestable, but to the scientist living in the mansion, it was perfect.

"Today is the day, my gorgeous creature." Jim Moriarty said, patting a cloth covered body lovingly. "You will finally be brought to life!"

He swept the white sheet off with a dramatic flair, letting the fabric fall to the ground as he stared at the body on the table. 

He had painstakingly stitched together the Creature, choosing only the best body parts for the final creation.  

The Creature's arms were muscular, he had long legs, and a defined abdomen. The skin was nearly flawless, but that was more because of Jim's excellent work with a needle than anything else. He had given him the eyes of a sniper, the lips of a duke, and the brain of a murderer. Besides a sewing mistake that left a scar along his cheek, the man was perfect.

"Now all we need is a spark of life." Jim stroked the Creature's cheek. "And it looks as though the weather provided that for us."

As if in cue, lightning ripped across the sky, lighting up the room for a brief second before going dark once again. 

Jim went to work, hooking up electrodes to various parts of the body. The notes he had stolen from the late Dr Frankenstein were vague at best, completely missing, at worst, but Jim could easily guess what the doctor had done to awaken his own Creature. 

When the last electrode was placed over the Creature's heart, Jim flipped the switch, waiting for lightning to strike the metal rod fixed to the roof of the mansion.

He didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, lightning struck, sending a ridiculous amount of electricity into his Creature's body. Jim sucked in a breath as he turned the machine off, cutting off any extra electricity. He watched the body lay there, disappointment beginning to flood his system. Then, the Creature groaned.

“It’s alive!” Jim crowed happily, clapping his hands together as the Creature sat up. “It’s alive.”

The Creature blinked over at Jim in confusion, watching him with rapt attention. Jim grinned brightly, and he walked over to his creation proudly.

“Hello, gorgeous.” He said, running a hand through the Creature’s hair. It was unbelievably soft. “How are you feeling today?”

The Creature groaned in response. It was clear that he didn’t know what Jim was saying, but the look on his face was nothing short of adoration.

“You were made with the best body parts.” Jim said, leaning against the table. “The best eyes, best arms, and the most beautiful brain I have ever clapped my eyes on. You’re going to be marvellous, did you know that?”

The Creature made a small sound, and it almost sounded encouraging. Jim beamed brightly, pleased that the Creature was showing about as much fascination with him that he was with it.

“Well, we’ll need to think of a name for you.” Jim spoke on, “I haven’t given it much thought, I do confess. How about Sebastian?”

The Creature blinked at him, and Jim took that as a yes.

“Sebastian, my little Sebastian. Oh, daddy has big plans for you.”

Sebastian tilted his head, watching Jim as he grew more and more animated.

“Oh, and here I am being rude.” Jim shook his head. “You must want to know my name. It’s Jim Moriarty, by the way. Hi!”

“J-J-J” Sebastian tries, his vocal cords straining to work.

“Oh lovely, you’re trying to speak.” Jim said encouragingly. “You’re so smart, my dear pet.”

Sebastian smiled at Jim, understanding that he was being praised, and in the clearest voice possible, he said one thing that made Jim’s heart swell with pride.

“Jim.”

 


End file.
